wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Glaciem (IceTitan64)
GLACIEM IS AN OC THAT BELONGS TO TITAN IF YOU USE GLACIEM IN ANY WAY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, THE WRATH OF GODZILLA WILL COME DOWN UPON THEE. PLEASE ASK FIRST. CODING BY GRAPECAKES. Glaciem A R T I S T: EchoTheGekko b a c k g r o u n d creator IceTitan63 aliases Glace attribute Selflessness color Ice personality - timeline Main Pyrrhia Timeline c h a r a c t e r age 24 (human years) gender Male occupation Traveling Hero. tribe IceWing residence Usually the IceWing Kingdom family Icebreaker (Father) Frostbite (Mother) allies CT enemies Anybody who hurts or threatens those he cares about or the innocent. likes His Friends, Mangos, Reading, Sparring dislikes Tyrannical Monsters, Bullies, Snakes, bananas abilities Ice breath, training in hand to hand combat ships Glaciem X Coldtear quotes "Ive never been a good conversationalist, usually the people I save just say thank you and fly off..." Basic InformationWIP ''Appearance '' Glaciem physically speaking has a rather muscular build due to being trained in close quarters, but it's not say hulk bulky, more like slightly above average. On the sides of Glaciems forearms are two icy spikes which are similar to the ones on his back. Moving to his facial features, In terms of looks, Glaciem has been described as looking rather charming. He has three dots around his nose and three black dots above his eyes. Color scheme wise, Glaciems primary color scheme is white with an icy blue being his secondary and black as a third. Glaciems horns are a faded icy blue with a black tip at the ends of them. Primarily has white scales but with ice blue scales running down his back and black scales around the sides. The spikes on his back are a faded icy blue as well. He has black eyes but with some blue in them (So they don't look like soulless orbs). Glaciem has four scars on his body which include: One on his shoulder, one on his chest, one on his left forearm and a faded burnt mark on his right side. His wings are white with the membranes being an icy blue along with having the tips of his wings being black. His claws are black and the scales on his forearms are an icy blue. ''Personality '' TBA ''Relationships ''TBA ''Abilities '' ''Physical Glaciem trained himself in hand to hand combat, allowing him to fight off and win close-quarters brawls easier. However, due to him being self-taught, doesn't mean he is the best at it. He can easily get overrun by more highly skilled fighters due to this. When it comes to the icewings strength, he's above average, able to move large boulders with only some strain. ''Tribe Glaciem has the basic abilities of a normal Icewing. A freezing breath from his mouth, sharp claws, and immunity to freezing temperatures. ''History '' TBA ''Trivia '' *Glaciem is ambidextrous. *His favorite food is Mangos, the second being coconuts. *Glaciem is terrified of snakes. *One of Glaciems favorite past time is reading. *TBA ''Gallary'' Category:IceWings Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Content (IceTitan64)